Solid detergent compositions are described in the prior art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 32,763 to Fernholtz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,818 to Fernholtz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,520 to Heile et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,134 to Heile et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,301 to Gladfelter et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,819 to Morganson et al. The solid detergent compositions prepared according to these United States patents incorporate carbonate, caustic, silicate and other materials in combination with a variety of nonionic surfactants made using EO, PO, or EO and PO groups. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,755 to Gansser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,202 to Cotter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,641 to Fleisher; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,467 to Fleisher disclose the use of nonionic surfactants in solid detergents. Many of the processes described in the prior art require the application of heat in the formation of solid detergent blocks.
Solid detergent blocks are desirable because they generally require less shelf space than liquid detergents, they are generally easier to handle than liquid detergents, and they reduce the splashing hazard common to the use of liquid detergents.